Quintessential
by TiaofFandoms
Summary: Xenomorphs are taking over cities across the world, forcing those in charge at Yaut'ja Prime to take action, making a truce between them and Earth. Their initiative is this: Station warriors at various points to patrol high-risk areas and send troops into war zones. Sounds simple, but not when the Granddaughter of Alexa Woods starts to stir up trouble. Reviews appreciated.


Summary: Xenomorphs are taking over cities across the world, forcing those in charge at Yaut'ja Prime to take action, making a truce between them and Earth. Their initiative is this: Station warriors at various points to patrol high-risk areas. Simple, right? Not when young Adrianna, the grand daughter of Alexa Woods, is thrown into the mix.

AN: This story has legitimately been stuck in my head for months. I have a rough idea as to how this will end, but I do know what will be included: Kickassery, plot holes, Yautja hotness, and mistakes. I make no promises, but I do promise you this: If you stick around, I think you'll like the results.

Prologue

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_**Beeee...**_

Reese sat gripping her mothers hand as tears started flowing off her cheeks. She let her chest quake with soft sobs, resting her head on the edge of the pristine hospital bed. "I-It's okay now, Momma." She was reminded of her daughters presence, her small form crawling in her lap. "Gramma Lexie is in Heaven now, right?" Reese smiled softly as her daughters hands pressed against her cheeks, lifting her head to force eye contact.

"Yes, baby. She's in Heaven now." She pressed her daughter close, cradling her as a few nurses and doctors entered the room. She lifted them both up, not wanting to see them even try to revive Lex. They had already talked about what was to happen to her once she died, and Alexa agreed that a small, traditional funeral was best. Cremation was out of the question, she admitted that the thought of any of her tumors being burned to ash and hanging around her daughters home, around her grand daughter, freaked her out.

"Mama? Whats this mean for the Manor, Gramma's doggies, her collections -" Little Adri pleaded for knowledge; every little thing at her Grandmothers home he adored, especially her Great Danes and archaeological findings. Weapons, wall writings, broken husks of animal bones, and particularly unusual jaw bone fragments.

"Honey, not right now. Mommy is thinking." As she neared the large counter where several more nurses were, they presented her with papers left and right, and she was forced to put Adrianna down. She clung to her mothers leg, searching around the room for anything that caught her eye. She focused in on a small crack in a panel on the ceiling. The panel shifted this way and that, a few slimy, finger looking appendages peeked through.

"Momma...?" She tugged at her leg, pointing up at it, only to have her attempts ignored. "Momma! Look!" Soon the head of the creature hung from the ceiling, and it twisted towards their small group. The creature lurched, its appendages splayed open and attaching themselves to a nurses face as its long tail wrapped around his throat. The child's shrill scream filled the air, the room turned to panic as more of the same creature flowed from the ceiling. Little Adri hugged to her mother tightly as they ran, face pressed tight to the crook of Reese's neck, eyes shut so she would not see the tragedy before her.

That was when Adrianna burst up from her bed, a sheen of sweat covering her skin. She had the dream again, the recreation of her youth, the incident that had thrown the world into a frenzy. No one knew where they came from, no one knew how they arrived, at first. Except her and her mother, specifically because of Alexa's stories. Lex had spoken of huge, extraterrestrial, bestial beings and of what she believed to be their culture, weaponry, skills, and what little history she knew of them. It was what she was famous for.

Alexa had told them about a wall of writings she had found a few years after her first experiences with Yaut'ja, that explained how Aliens – Or, Xenomorphs, as she had preferred to call them – were planning to take over the world, make war with Yaut'ja Prime, win, and finally have a home of their own. They had grown tired of constantly being annihilated by Yaut'ja every time a Queen Xenomorph reared its shiny head. She had called it a prophecy a few times, but whenever they had inquired about what made it a prophecy, she went silent. She had told them that they were the only ones to know, and never to speak of it to anyone.

Glancing over to her clock, she sighed and fell back. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she had class in a few hours. If her Grandmother knew just how much of a presence the beings she spoke of had now, she would not believe it. These things – Predators – had become a normality in everyone's life, and as much as many would like to wish otherwise, there was no changing it. Their planet had become a constant battle ground between them and Aliens. Cities were destroyed, military's deployed, soldiers captured and used for breeding more Aliens. It was a constant circle of death, life, and killing that she and countless others had grown up around.

Nothing will change this. Nothing will change the new way of life, at least not for many years to come.

The sound of scratching at her bedroom door made her jolt in fear, sighing heavily before realizing it was only her dog wanting attention. "No more sleep tonight, I guess." She spoke to herself, getting out of bed to let in her . The hyper, massive, black spotted dog immediately went for her bed, taking up much of the space. "Definitely not." She smiled at the sleeping dog, walking out of her room and switching on a few lights. She wasn't surprised to find Reese waking and joining her now, so late at night; she always knew when she had that dream, and she made sure she was never alone because of it.

Her mother was a very pretty woman, in Adri's opinion. Straight hair, dyed red, that reached her shoulder blades, and vicious brown eyes that shown years of wear and tear of emotions and physical exertion. She was a natural blond, but she would never admit it. She was tall, athletic in build and the strongest woman she had ever known. Reese stepped in front of the window above the kitchen sink, staring at the tree filled town that they lived in. In the distance under moonlight and street lights, she could see various tall figures already walking up to relieve others from their posts.

"They changed their shifts." Her mother noted, cocking her head at the Yaut'ja in the distance. "Wonder why, the reports haven't said anything about any uprising in Alien fighters."

"They have new reinforcements that need time in. Although they have enough stationed in America to cover every city block with two Predators, their numbers of civilians are as thin as our number of soldiers. They need them to breed more Sucklings the same way we needed babies after World War 2 – The Baby Boomers?." Adri had been following closely to every news cast and article about the war and the Predators way of life and fighting. You could ask her any question, she would know the answer.

"How you became so smart, I will never know." Reese sighed, shaking her head and walked towards her bed room again. "I want you to at least be in bed until your alarm goes off. If you can't sleep, rest, at the very least."

"Yes, mother..." She started to turn, but a creak stopped her in her tracks. Her home _never_ creaked, the floors and walls were updated constantly to prevent that. The creak became louder, and small taps joined it. "Mom..." Adrianna's voice wavered, feet frozen in place. She looked up, knees buckling as the tapping was right over her head. Her mother was too late, her screams echoing across the hall.


End file.
